The School Of Hero's
by Sandwich Author
Summary: This is an original story. Would you ask someone to die for them? If so can you do it? Would you risk it? There was a man who did die for someone just for the sake of the world. Years later a predecessor came and will have the burden of the same choice. "Would you do it hero?"
1. Chapter 1

In a world were humans and demi-humans live in harmony... Was ruined by a terrible forty-year war between them but over a decade now after that war. They did have an agreement on co-existing now and having fair rights is a good thing but what do you expect, not all people are nice after all. There's a frequent incident that has been happening in a small country of Shinn in under the continent of Gaia.

They say that a countess has been killing men over in that country of Shinn. The countess was charming young and old men for her own lust and power, but recent news was heard that a hero caught the countess and saved many lives of young men. This news became a controversy that the hero was seduced by the countess to let her escape and her son was born because of them. But this young man didn't know that he was the son of the Countess of Shinn. After a few years he was brought to his uncle to be taught on how to survive and the basics of being a hero this turns the young man to understand surviving and his past as the next Count Of Shinn.

Meanwhile in the office of the prime minister.

"Sir! I have some news about the kid!" The prime minister looked at him. "Tell me where is the boy. I need to know!" The secretary flipped out a sheet of paper saying "He is found hunting in the forest near the church in the Shinn-do area. And he is currently living with an old man." The prime minister stood up and said. "Quickly, we need to go there now! His life is at stake here!" The young man who gave information replied. "Understood sir, I'll call the transport vehicle now."

Meanwhile in the forest...

"Whew... That's a lot of firewood. I guess we won't need to stockpile on fuel for a while. That's should be enough I'll call this a day for me." The young man carried the firewood back to the small shack where he stockpiled the wood. "You finished getting firewood?" said the old man. "Yep, we won't need to stockpile some wood for four months, I guess..." The young man wasn't sure if the wood is really enough. "Of course this is enough. If we're careful enough this could last for years even." The young man was curious... "Uncle... Why are we hiding from the public?" The old man replied. "You have nothing to worry about where it's just that they think that you are the enemy and they want to capture you and I don't want that to happen to you would it. Well, if I'm honest I did call a fellow friend to talk to you about transferring to a new school." The young man questions this. "School? Wait am I being transferred to a new school? Cool then." The old man replied. "Oh, no no, this school is different than any other school out there this school is for being a hero." The young man realizes something. "Am I following what my father wants me to become?" The old man quickly replies. "Yes, you are correct I taught you how to hunt, to fish, to farm, to socialized, to trade and to survive in the real world to make use of it when you are transferred to a new school." The young man replied. "Ok, ok. I'll go but where is this school anyway?" The old man did reply. "Oh, you can't go there by yourself I had a friend to pick you up to bring you to your new school, and remember the secrets should be kept shut ok?" The young man nodded.

A white car has arrived in front of the small cabin. "He is here." The old man speaks. "Long time no see a friend... I see you look as old as ever." The old man replied. "I may look old but I'm active as a young lad. So you came to pick him up?" The prime minister replied. "Of course, I have a special room for him and the papers for him to be protected under my orders. And of course his uniform, where is he anyway?" The old man replied. "Oh, he's just taking a bath before he leaves." The prime minister replied. "His military records are kept under my protection also." The young man came out of the cabin wearing the uniform and they head to the new school that the prime minister said will be his new training field.

"Mr. Prime Minister? Is my threat that a big deal to people?" The prime minister replied. "Yes, because your mother is one of the people behind that has agreed upon the co-existence law of the union. And some terrorist groups want you dead since you are one of the most important aspects of the forty-year war. If you died, then chaos will fall upon this country and we know that you don't want that so I need you to become like your father and try to exterminate the threats." The young man replied. "I know what you're saying, but I don't want to kill anyone anymore, I requested that I will be in the reserve unit's to keep my rank there but in an invisible way" The prime minister replied. "What I'm saying is, if you came back and work for us again there wouldn't be a conflict when you arrive at your new school but the students there are just amateurs so you won't be bothered by them, except for the Special Quartet." The young man questions his answer. "What is this Special Quartet?" The prime minister explains this in a manner of understanding. "The Special Quartet are four students who excel in physical and magical strength, even there grades are very high at there age and already they are preparing for your arrival. I recently got a call from the higher-ups saying that if you stepped up against them they will try to see if you are the next Count of Shinn."

For a few minutes of talking between the two of them, they have arrived at the school. "Young man, good luck on your journey the way your father has gone through minus being a count that is." The car left with the young man looking at the school says. "Is this really my problem now? I have to do this to end this killing and everything I just wanted to live normally now but I guess... I can't do it yet." The principal looked at him. "Hey, are you Mr. Bathory?" He nodded. "Welcome to Helim Academy one of fifteen hero academies in the land. I will be your principal. Principal Florence. I am a teacher also here in this academy teaching in basic health and medicine making. And you must be the next Count of Shinn, if I must I will tell you the teachers here will be very different from your previous school you understand that right Mr. Bathory right?" The young man nodded.

After a few minutes on the tour...

"Hey, you there!" The young man looked confused. "You mean me?" A young woman in grey pointing at him and said, "Yes, you! I want you to fight me in a duel to prove your strength in this school." The principal used mind communication with the young man. "Hey, who is this girl?" The principal replied. "She's one of the Special Quartet, Ms. Liana. She's the princess of the Laylon. She's ranked third highest in this academy. Well we can change the ranks after the duel I suppose but don't expect to move at the top in just one battle you have to work hard going up the ladder Mr. Bathory but you have to challenge her to create a reputation for yourself." Liana was angered by the young man ignoring her. "Hey! You!" The young man looked at her when suddenly she disappeared. The young man was surprised by her sudden attack. "Hey, Ms. Liana take this fight in the gym ok?" The principal said that while she is attacking the young man. "Hmph! Ok, then I'll see you there." Ms. Liana left the hall with a pouty face. The principal gave a small chuckle "Hahaha... The young ones are always the lively one I see. But do be careful Mr. Bathory she is a great melee fighter with magecraft hiding under her. But what is your name actually? I've been calling you by your last name." The young man replied. "My name is Christoper, but just call me Chris." The principal nodded and heads back to the office as the young man named Chris Bathory prepares to battle one of the Special Quartet members.

-Chapter 1 concluded-


	2. Chapter 2

The young man prepares his sword and his dueling pistol in case that he will use his magecraft. From what the young man has known for in the military as The Living Vengeance. He is at the path of justice as his father that did follow the same path that his father became one of the strongest heroes in the country. Chris's magecraft is not that simple to learn but a pain in the butt to master. His magecraft consists of Strengthening, Enhancement, Focusing and the magecraft of light weapon. His weapons are a long-broad sword called Sade, the dueling pistol called Nacht. and his dual bowie knives called Dire. Basic elemental magecraft like lightning is one of his key offensive magic especially if he uses his pistol because he is very deadly when it comes to long range fights.

He left his dorm and went to the gym for his duel with a princess. The fight was on the princess gave the first attack but it did not hit in fact it missed. The princess gave her magecraft some use and went really serious on it while on the other hand, Chris is just keeping up on his defense by the overwhelming focused attacks that the princess gave unto him. He quickly counters her with a swing of his sword. The princess quickly blocks it with sweat dripping from head-to-head the battle is fierce. The princess did not expect that this battle would be long and some students started to watch the battle from 5 students to hundreds the gym became a colosseum and cheered like they are watching two gladiators fight to the death. But the battle continues sparks fly from every angle the sword and her gauntlet clashing. And then when she fell off on her defenses the young man changed the form of the sword and turned it into a scythe, everyone was at awe when the sword changed form she was also surprised about that but in one moment...

He ignored her and released his pistol and shot the window. The princess stops "What's wrong with you? There are students who almost got hit by your gun!" The young man replied in a deep demeanor. "Princess... DUCK! *shoots the student behind her* That student there isn't a student. It's a rogue vampire!" The student who got shot replied. "Oh, so you shot me? Interesting... You know vampires don't get affected with normal bullets you imbecile!" The young man replied. "Did I say that the bullets were normal in this gun? Activate auxiliary chamber." the gun opened a special chamber and he struck a small canister inside it and shoots it on the vampire. The vampire screamed "Arggh! How?! How did that bullet get through me?!" The young man ran towards him. "Everyone get out of here!" The young points the gun at the vampire. The princess was confused yet she did follow what the young man said. The principal quickly barricaded the gym with barrier magic to prevent the vampire from escaping.

The young man slashed his sword towards the vampire, the young man missed yet at a split second the sword changed from turning it into a hook he pulled the vampire close to him to attack him with the hammer that the hook changed form into. The vampire called for mercy but the young man said. "Mercy? You killed 35 students for your own power and used one of the dead students as your disguise, you make me sick." The young man strangled the vampire while there's a knife stuck in his heart. Killing the vampire in a slow but clean manner. The young man loosed grip dropping the dead vampire. "I killed a person... When I thought that I don't want to kill anyone anymore and yet I killed another one..." The young man did what his instincts wants he absorbed the dead vampire as a way of punishing the soul of the vampire keeping the vampire to his own power. As a count that is the young man, he needs to kill to continue having the title and rank of a count which is very important to our young man here. The Principal went in to check and he was surprised that the vampire that was the suspect was exterminated by the count. "Wow, took you long enough." The young man said towards the principal. The principal replied. "Well, cleaning the carcass is not a problem anymore. I guess that was a bit creepy, to say the least." The young man chuckled then proceeds with a reply. "I need to go back to classes but what I know that the princess saw what I did in here ain't I?" The young man looked at the window on the other side seeing that she was indeed intrigued by what she saw on the part of our young man.

An hour has passed...

"Hey, I was intrigued by how you punished that rouge vampire and seeing that I saw your records that I was expecting this kind of performance, seeing that you are the son of the Countess of Shinn. One thing you should know before you go. Watch your back, because at any time a terrorist could be lurking around the school at any time." The princess warned the young man about the danger in the school, but she was cut out by the principal. "I'm sorry but you shouldn't worry about those things any more Mr. Bathory. Because this school is very heavily guarded now than before because of that vampire incident. You should see the local magus check on your state on your magecraft because I think your magic is very unusual and our local magus wants to know and to record that kind of magecraft. His name is Nex, but do be careful of him because he could test your casting speed when you enter his quarters." The principal gave the young man some instructions to the quarters of the magus.

After a small walk, he is in front of the stone door that is the door towards the magus quarters. It is said that 'to speak as a friend state thy name and enter' after saying the young man's name the door opened. The magus was waiting for him. "Mr. Bathory I supposed? Am I not right?" The young man replied. "Yes, I suppose you are Mr. Nex? I was called here to be recorded?" The magus opened a book and replied. "I suppose so that is the case with you here being a melee focus and everything but having magic support your body is way, way unusual... As the next Count of Shinn, I guess that makes sense. Your circuits seem to be normal though it looks like it was modified to focus more on your body rather than out to attack using your unusual magic. Seeing that you use your magic in a way that like someone is supporting you in the backline like a small raid party was two of your mages is backing you up with powerups." The young man did understand what the magus was trying to explain his magic circuits. Yet the magus did discover the unusual trait of his magic circuits... "Is this? This, I'm surprised that you had this in you this marking of the goddess... The Goddess of Shinn, this marking means that you have one of her great gifts! Show me your weapons now Mr. Bathory." The young man did show all of his weapons. The magus points at his sword. "This... This is Sade isn't it?" The young man nodded. "The Sade that changes form to represent the lands of Shinn. The Sword represents the tall trees and the mountains. The Scythe represents the tall grass in meadows. The Hook represents the abundance of rivers and lakes. My, my what beauty it is to look at. Tell me where did you find it?" The young man replied in a know-how manner. "It was in a secluded mountain while I was hunting in the mountain a mysterious girl said to me that follow the fog for it is said the whereabouts of a person waiting for me. I followed the fog where I reached a point of where I cannot return, I entered a cave that the mysterious girl keeps telling me to go in, I went in with the knives in my hand just in case. And after that...

A bright white light came to me and I realized that I'm in a cavern and the mysterious girl holding the sword told me. 'For your courage to go following me as trust that I will not hurt you and by believing in yourself I hereby give you this the Sword of the Earth, Sade.' After she gave me the sword I was transferred back to where I was. With the sword in hand, I quickly went back to my cabin and told to my uncle. My uncle told me that it was perfect timing and said that 'Train yourself to master the weapon know it's strengths, weaknesses, and limits. To the extent that the sword became a part of you.' So I did train to the extent that the sword became a part of me." The magus replied. "Intriguing... Truly you are deserving of having the title of The Count Of Shinn."

The young man and the magus became associates to one another that the magus became a

personal teacher to him on basic magecraft. They had their conversation for hours about the methods of using the said magic in ways that they might change the rules of magic. While they're at it, the princess caught up on the news that the magus of the school became an associate to the new student and became more curious about the young man...

-Chapter 2 Concluded-


	3. Chapter 3

In the quarters of the magus speaks that darkness can be called upon on his familiar's were ghosts the magus specializes in dark magic in summoning familiars and even the at battle, he uses dark magic to it's an advantage though he has dark magic he did teach a lot of students in other forms of magic like controlling the five main elements, mastering casting magic, he made some of the textbooks that students use in the school. This magus's title as the Magus Of Darkness is one of the school's pride for being a student of the school and becoming a teacher at the same school. On the other hand, another magus became curious about the young man. His name is was Andre, he's a magus of many talents and one of the reasons why he welds a gift from the goddess that maid the land. That weapon was not a sword, not a bow, not even a staff. The weapons where rings, five rings to be exact. Those five rings represent every country in the continent of Gaia. And each has special abilities, The Ring Of Shinn, for example, it represents the sky for the land of Shinn if flat and very susceptible to lightning strikes and storms. The Ring Of Tribeca represents strength and endurance for its tall mountain ranges cover up the land and its resistance to floods and earthquakes. The Ring Of Laylon which represents the nobility, sustainability, consistency and the kindness of its people there for its power is dexterity and focus of the mind. But the other two rings cannot be compared for they are dangerous to use. The Magus Of Kaleidoscope is his title for holding many different colored rings in his possession as a Magus. His specialty in fighting is using the special ability of The Ring Of Shinn which calls on a sword in the shape of a lightning strike its name is Blitz.

Meanwhile in the classroom where our young man was in.

Two knocks and it opened... It was the Magus Of Kaleidoscope... The class went silent, the magus points at the young man sitting in the middle row... "Come young man follow me I have something to talk to you." The class started to murmur some possible things that might cause this call. "Mr. Bathory I recommend you to come with the Master of the Five Rings." The young man followed with no second thoughts. As they walk on the hallway the magus started to question the young boy. "So you are the holder of that special weapon, that weapon I call is the Sade right?" The young man replied. "Yes, then why did you called me out here?" The magus smiled then replied. "It's because your not the only one holding a gift from the gods am I right?" The magus showed his arm, showing 3 of the rings in his right hand. "Is that?" The young man tries to question but the magus cuts him off. "Yes, the sacred Rings Of Gaia. I am surprised that a young man like you have that much courage for acquiring that special weapon that represents Shinn. Seems that I am seeing a special child, well I did expect this sense that you are the son of the countess of Shinn and a great hero. Your father is very proud of your progress as the next great hero. But first, we need to know how much power you can exert on that sword of your with your magic circuits. Come to my training ground, I'll give you some dummies you can attack be sure you give it your all and don't you worry on your surroundings this ground can handle this kind of abuse." While the young man is preparing himself for the test, the princess came in to watch his work.

The young man started a focused stance with the sword ready and the dummy armed, the attack commenced and the young man did use his upper body strength to shift the weight of the sword in advantage for getting as much power out of the sword as possible. Slashes and cuts were one of the first waves of his attack then he moved to enhanced attacked he started using magic to move his upper body strength on the arm on which the sword is in. It dealt almost 65 percent more damage than his first set of attacks both of them were surprised on his sword skill and technique. Then the third set came in with combined attacks he used one of his combinations first was Time Skip. Time Skip is a magic-heavy physical attack that can accelerate the user;'s speed and attack speed by more than 900 percent of a normal human can do, so it can deal medium-heavy blows in a small axis. Then Time Breaker was used next. Time Breaker is a single attack that is based on exploiting time magic, that's why it can ignore defense's of the enemy it is

a speed cast physical skill that can deal damage to the enemy by Light-Heavy damage depends on the defense the enemy has, the higher the defense the higher the damage though it can only be used when the capacity of the mana is enough though. The third attack was Chrono Rose, it's his unique physical skill that only existed because of its art it deals cuts to the enemy that it forms a rose on the enemies chest when attacked, its a combination of time and lightning magic, so it's destructive power, can annihilate its enemies it can deal more damage to water or giant enemies. The damage of the attacks went out of the chart and it looks like the young man did not break a sweat... "This is the power of the Bathory's Ms. Liana don't underestimate him this person has been in the military since his early years. You think that this young man can overthrow the Special Quartet?" The Princess replied. "I think... But since this next count still has secrets hidden from all of us is still bugging me..." The magus raised an eyebrow... "Hmm... The young man did the unexpected though." Their conversation went on as the young man continued to give his best in the field further enhancing his skills.

The young man was nearing his limit on his endurance but the strength of his attacks was very consistent all throughout. The rumors are going around the school that the young man might be the next threat to the academy since he is unusually stronger than even the teachers. But the Magus Of Kaleidoscope did release an article explaining the situation and after a few days, the young man wasn't the main topic in any conversation of the students. The young man was tired from the training the magus gave him advice on speed casting the Magus Of Darkness did appear to record the new types of magic that the young man did use, but the Magus of Kaleidoscope said that those kinds of magic are very common in his skill level but it was unusual for a young man to have such destructive power so he went. "I'll be your supervisor for your life here in the academy." The young man was surprised yet calm with knowing that the magus can handle the young man without hesitating on saying no. This opportunity releases some light on the situation of the world as of today. Though wars have ended decades ago, the act of terrorism still reigns as a threat to any country.

Of course, no one wants trouble in their cities, that's why the Specialist Academy chooses only the best of the best children on the land of Gaia.

After the training was over the princess went to talk with our young man. "Hey, you were good out there in the field seeing that you have that kind of power how about I invite you to a special meeting with the Special Quartet. Care to join the meeting?" The young man replied. "Sure, I'll come because I want to meet the Special Quartet." The princess gave the young man his instructions for the place of meeting the young man did feel a chill down his spine. It seems off for the princess to be inviting the young man to their meeting. Since the young man is a potential threat to the country, he prepared himself with some precautions. For one he is great at noticing poison, drugs in either liquid, solid, or gas form. The second precaution is he prepared himself some static traps on his surroundings by suspending invisible knives around him using time magic, of course, that kind of trap has some special tactics in it to prevent a possible enemy from noticing it. And third, if all else fails he brought his weapons on his special coat for hiding these weapons of his.

The date was set his traps were set, he was ready to go in. The young man opened the door in the room of the Special Quartet. And surprisingly all of the members were there. Number 4. By far the strongest human that doesn't use magic, Franc Demsey. Number 3. You know her as the Princess that fought our young man, Liana . Number 2. The Vice-President of the student high school the only magus that uses purely light magic, Antony Galahad. Number 1. The Priestess of The Void, Alice Morgana. "So this is the Special Quartet huh?" The young man was surprised by the atmosphere that these people dissipating. The princess speaks her reason for calling him in the meeting. "I called this young man after his meeting with the Magus Of Kaleidoscope for his overwhelming strength that his weapon can release. I thought that this would interest us in meeting him right here in our office." The Vice-President stood and started to gave his impression. "So, this is the next Count of Shinn. He sure does look like one. Mr. Bathory right? I heard your news that you can overpower us in pure strength, but I think that you are just limiting yourself am I not right?" The vice-president sat in his chair after that then the young man replied. "Yeah, your right but I think it's for the better that I limit my power because it's much more stable and much, much more safer than actually going beyond my limiter." Franc gave the young man a cup of tea for the time being. "You want milk or cream?" The young man replied. "Milk please and thanks." Franc nodded in reply from the young man's thanks for his kindness. The young man did not notice anything bad or suspicious so he disabled his traps by disarming it. Their introductions were short but an incident was called upon, the Magus of Darkness called out his familiars to protect the students the Special Quartet went out and tried to find where is the incident is. The young man spoke out. "Guys, sightings of magic is in the air I can feel it. Be careful of sudden attacks they could be anywhere." They raised their guard and the young man separated from them trying to find that scent that bugs him, he released Sade for good measures.

One of the enemies appeared right in front of him. It's a burst mage... The burst mage used fire against him, the fire made the young man moved backward but he pursued to go and chase that enemy down he switches form of his blade turning it into a hook pulling the enemy close to him knocking the enemy with the hook. The battle just began and an explosion was heard from the center of the park near the library. They'll face this enemy with no knowledge what so ever.

-Chapter 3 Concluded-


	4. Chapter 4

After the incident was over the Quartet was injured and they weren't ready about the sudden terrorist attack. The others were unconscious except for the Princess who just woke up from falling out of consciousness. The young man was guarding the Princess under the orders of the principal since she dealt one of the most painful attacks from the threat yesterday. "Hey... Why are you here?" The Princess asked the young man on why is he here. The young man replied. "Glad that you're awake, Princess. The reason why I'm here is because of the principal asked me to guard you while your unconscious, since you did get the most damage of the bunch and the other nurses were busy on the others so I'm here to take care of you." The Princess asked again on how did he took care of her. "Did you do my clothes?" The young man replied. "No, I did not. The nurses took care of personal things to you. And I only checked on if your stable or not."

The Magus Of Darkness knocked on the door and the young man opened the door for the Magus. "Ms. Liana are you ok now? Mr. Bathory come with me we have to talk about the incident yesterday." The Princess did not have the chance to talk after the two left the room.

"So you want to know how I stop the threat?" The Magus replied. "One, of course, I want to know and second I'm not the only one who wants to know." The two arrived at the meeting room in which the Magus Of Kaleidoscope, the Principal and the teachers were there.

"Mr. Bathory tell me, about what you know in the incident on about these 13 Seals..." The principal said that with curiosity. The young man began to talk. "First of all the 13 Seals are what represent the hero that once destroyed and saved the land. Because of that, the land became more prosperous and secondly, the hero did fall unto despair destroying the land. He was stopped by the goddess we know today. Third, the removal of these seals will cause chaos on the new land that the goddess made for us." They were surprised at the number of things that may intrigue them.

The Magus Of Darkness said his part on the conversation. "Tell me, if the hero has these seals then why did he have it? Is it because he was holding back, if he did not it may cause more harm to the friends he had?" The young man replied. "You took the words out my mouth. But he did had many friends back in his days. And my uncle was one of them." The young man revealed a book saying the same things he said. The teachers were surprised by the age of the book. After some more explanations on the story of the hero...

The young man left the meeting room after their small meeting. The young man went to his room where he was greeted by the Quartet. "What are you guys doing here?" The young man questions and the President replies. "Bring us to the place that you know that it will reveal more of the seals." The young man replied. " How did you know that?" Franc replied. "We read your things to do note on your notebook." The young wasn't surprised and he replied. "Then I can't bring you yet because I hadn't finished the ritual for the transport so you have to wait." The Quartet members agreed and left his room.

A shadow appeared on his window, the young man notices this and went outside to check. "I can see you hiding over there." A figure appeared. It was a man covered in tattoos. "I had come here to give you a warning. My name's George. I came here to give you this message... You should take the seals yourself. Before immanent danger arrives. I am telling you this because if you fail another war will commence. And more people will die again like the forty war you had in this world. And believe me, for this, is the word from the goddess I promise you. You must head west and head to the mountain there to meet someone that everyone knows. Just go there no questions." The man named George disappeared after saying that.

As the young man about to leave the school to go on a journey, he was stopped by the Princess. "Hey, stop there I heard your conversation with that unknown person about the world in grave danger. Let me join you on your journey to the mountains to find this person. Don't worry about the excuse letter I already have one for the Magus Of Kaleidoscope. He did give us his ok so let's go." The young man did not answer back and head on there journey getting the seals for himself before the enemies get to it.

-Chapter 4 concluded-


	5. Chapter 5

The young man ventures out with the princess for their journey wasn't easy. Upon arriving at the mountain for at least three weeks now they face a challenge from a giant before they could enter. "Heed this hero's, no one can return to their homeland once you enter here and did not exceed on the hero's challenge but before you enter you must show me your power." The giant took all of there attacks and evaluated if they can survive in the mountain pass. "You have succeeded hero's you can survive the dangers that lurk in these roads. Good luck in your journey."

They left the giant there and headed out to continue there journey, the Princess gave her word. "Hey, is it weird that this journey it has been about this person that gave you this instruction. Who is that guy anyway?" The young man replied. "He said his name was George and he was a man who is covered in tattoos." The Princess replied. "Wait... Did you just had a conversation with Angra Mainyu!? He is one of the goddesses famed for being the man who took all the sins of all people and turned it into tattoos." The young man raised an eyebrow. "He did huh. That man must have the biggest guts I ever heard from." The princess saw a side of the young man that is surprised that someone has a better trait than him because of his unusual strengths that a normal guy should have. 'And he looks like the person who has a heritage of great war based on his experience on fights I never experienced.' those words were the princesses thoughts on him.

They had arrived on the mountain. The young man entered a cave where he sensed that the man was waiting on him was inside. "Young man you have arrived." said by an unknown voice. The young man replied. "Yes, I have arrived. Tell me where is this man I suppose to meet?" The voice replied. "I am the man you are searching for, but sadly I do not have a body yet. So I'm just a voice in this cave. So my associate had given you the warnings and you did follow him. I'm impressed with your trust on the person who just gave you a warning without context." The princess sat on a rock and said. "What is the problem and why is the world in danger?" The voice replied. "It's because of the influence of my sacred sword." Upon hearing it the princess was surprised. "Wait... Are you the hero of the legend!?" The voice replied. "Yes, I am. And that young man knows the full story of the incident of what could happen." The young man began to tell his knowledge. "You know the story of the forty war right? Then let me told you that this incident was influenced thousands of years ago. And be prepared for what you will is true and is what actually happened so don't get mad. Back when the hero was still alive, he was a student of a school full of murder machines and he is one of them, his name isn't known but he was often called Musk. I don't know his true name, but the hero had deed some good things over the days in the school. For years after his arrival at the school, he grew closer and closer to this girl which is surprising is the goddess of our world. They did fall into fights they did not expect to happen and one of his classmates were my mother. And my current uncle is his teacher. The young hero ventured out to defeat a villain that wants to make the students of the school fall into despair and be his soldiers, he did make the girl that the hero liked into one of his soldiers bringing him to fight her once more and they fight well and heavy... Fights were everywhere back then even his classmates need to fight to survive except for some special people... One was a man who cannot die due to his curse with his sword which is called 'Sword Of Exodus.' Second is the man who can manipulate the luck of one person and change the course of life it's self. But those two are just examples of the friends that the hero had. One day... War broke loose making them fight once again they fight and fight until the girl fell back to her senses... But the hero... His seals were unleashed and his pent up rage broke loose and chaos was everywhere and the girl and the others need to stop this as the hero is nearing the destruction of the world the fought for the last time... The girl won and the hero was killed for it is his wish after falling to despair and the amount of power his sword that can destroy worlds... The girl went training her divinity making her a goddess now since the world she knew isn't safe anymore she made the previous world into what we know now as the underworld... And the Magus Of Darkness guards the world against outside forces. The world we knew isn't much bigger than the previous world was. Yet we have a short time before another war will break loose since the first seal was captured but I did restore it to myself so that's 1 out of 13 seals."

The voice replied... "Great story young one but I do have a bad feeling about what will happen to the both of you... I don't want you to go through what I've been through holding in these seals." The young man replied. "Don't you worry I will handle it." The voice replied. "Well then your next seal is in the land of Layon on the mountain of the frozen world there, you'll meet an old friend of mine and she will help you to control the seal there. Time is short so you must hurry before it's too late I pray you good luck young man." The young man and the princess left the cave and set out... The princess asked the young man. "How did you know all of these?" The young man replied. "Good question my mother was a close friend of the hero and she was one of the survivors of that war. She told me these stories so I won't forget them and in time I did use this information to tell the life of the new world predicting the ending of it. And as of today if we didn't follow the man's words the world could end at any moment." The princess did not reply...

The two went out and venture towards the land of Layon... Where they'll meet someone to guide them in the seals.

-Chapter 5 concluded-


	6. Chapter 6

The young man and the princess arrives in the land of Layon where the princess lives. There they stayed in the town for three days after there long journey from the east. After the three days, the met a guy named Hendrik and he said that. "I was sent here by the priestess of the frozen temple to come and escort you to the temple the priestess is waiting we have no time to lose." The young man and the princess followed.

The mountain was ruff as the previous one but this time it was a bit colder than before. The young man saw the silhouette of a man from the distance... "Hey is someone following us?" The Escort replied. "No, those are just the guards of this mountain and see you aren't a regular person that comes to the temple they must be at there highest and utmost care to know if you're not the terrorist... We have arrived." They arrived at the temple and seeing the priestess is already waiting on there arrival she saw them as they get closer to her. "So you were the young man that the hero has told me? You must have one of the seals already didn't you?" The young man replied. "Yes, auntie I already had one of the seals intact on me." The Priestess replied. "Well your mother and I were great friends but let's cut this short and give you the second seal. Here hold this replica and think of the sword and the seal will be unleashed, Princess can you move back a little just in case." The princess moves backward as the young man holds a replica of a sword and starts his chant for his seal unlocking the seal of the sword.

"Second Seal, heed my control for it is what the hero wants, for it is good, for it is hope, and for it is the destined for me to control this seal. UNLOCK!" The young man glows in a shade of aqua as he unravels the seal unlocking it and increases the chances for preventing the possible apocalypse.

Meanwhile Back at School...

"Where are those two it's like they have been gone for a month now..." Franc asks Alice. "I've heard that they were sent to have a journey about those seals." Antony gave his response. "Well... Can they survive?" Alice replied. "You know Chris he has survival skills to back them up. Since it says in his profile that he grew up in the mountains." They understand the situation. Suddenly the Magus of Kaleidoscope enters the room. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation but the current situation of those two are approaching levels I did not expect from that young man. The Priestess sent me a letter saying those two will need support for the next situations so they'll need one more person in this urgent journey. Antony, can you handle this request?" Antony replied. "If it's for the sake of the world then let's go!" Antony left the school as quickly as he can so he can catch up with the two in their journey.

Back in the Temple.

"It's a success! The seal has been controlled." Said the Priestess. The young man grasp a small amount of power from that seal and he knew, he is one step closer to preventing that war. The princess gave her words. "I'm impressed on your performance but where should we go next?" The priestess replied. "Next on your journey is heading to the memorial of the Hero that cannot be killed yet he died in a somewhat painful way. You need that to power up your sword young man with the ability of the undying hero, by having his ability you should handle more painful tasks that the seals may give you in the future. A but before you leave let me give you a reason why this is important because you may need to know what's the other 11 seals are. The seals you're after are abilities that were acquired by the hero in his journey and your the next one to get it to prevent abuse. The third seal is about the hero that can shoot down the heavens it can give you powers that can handle divine entities. The fourth seal is about the hero that can look ahead in the future this is self-explainable. The fifth seal is about a heroine that can use that divine trait that can handle any divine or demonic attacks. The sixth seal is about a heroine that controls unliving beings and turns them into battle puppets. The seventh seal is yet to be seen you'll meet a person in the memorial of the sixth seal to tell you more of the abilities of the remaining seals since you got no time to lose. Run!" The two heroes were confused but they did follow the orders of the priestess since she heard that there was an intruder in the temple.

"Priestess!" Said the young man. "Just run! The people who are after the seals are here. We'll handle it. After that head west for the next memorial." The young man and the princess left the temple at a fast pace. Quickly leaving the town escaping the enemy that is after the young man's seals. After two days of running away, they head west for that is the direction that the priestess told them. "What is that priestess's name by the way?" The young man replied. "Her name was Shaila. She was a Magus of Ice." The princess nodded in his reply. Their journey continued west and they'll arrive there in about four days.

-Chapter 6 concluded-

[For those who are wondering this was a story based on my ceased story a year ago and some characters were transferred and this is not really a direct sequel to it but if you want to read it please do ask. I can give you the story if anyone of you wondering.]


	7. Chapter 7

Two more days pasts... The young man and the princess stayed in a small town near the border of the next country. "Hey... Can you tell me how did you know all of these things? These stories weren't even in our textbooks." Said the princess. The young man replied. "I already told you some were from my mother's storytelling which she was in. All of these were her experiences with the hero that everyone calls a savior. The Knight... That was his heroic name." The princess replied. "If your mom was in that period... Then your that old?!" The young man replied quickly. "No, I'm not that old. Yes, I was born in that year but I was under a spell of the Priestess that prevented me to die in the devastation that the corrupted hero did. And it prevented me to grow because of that spell so... Yeah, I am a survivor of that incident that not everyone knows. I don't wanna remember that..." The princess did not reply after that...

Morning arises and both of them heads to the memorial of the Undying Hero. While they are walking to their destination a swarm of enemies came and said. "You have two of the seals. Give it to us and no one gets hurt." The young man did not reply but he did attack the swarm of enemies in an attempt to overnumbered the two heroes. They won the small attack, they became aware of the environment that they just entered since the area was a forest light from the sky becomes dimmer as they enter it deeper and deeper. After a small walk, the sky starts to turn light red. They saw a bridge and a man was sitting beside a tree near it. The man saw them and said. "Are you two trying to kill yourselves?!" the young man replied. "No, we're just gonna cross this bridge." The man under the tree quickly cuts the young man off. "No, that bridge can kill you! I've seen many who tried to cross it but failed." The young man replied. "But we want to cross it even if it has a chance that can kill us." The man replied. "Heed my warning young man it can kill you. Only the ones who can find the true meaning of courage can tame what's at the other side of the bridge." The young man replied. "True courage huh..." The young man unsheaths Sade, seeing that Sade is a sword of true courage that is powered by the will of the person who wields it the better will a person has the better.

The two heads on the bridge with the man under the tree repeat his warning as they walk across the bridge the man's voice is getting quieter and quieter as they walk away from him. They wondered the forest on why the sky has a shade of red. And after that the arrived at the memorial of the Undying Hero with a surprise hiding from them... "Hey, you have arrived at the memorial of the Undying Hero." The young man wondered where that voice came from and looked everywhere. A man in a grey robe came out of the statue.

"Hey, you are the savior of this world huh. You may get this seal if you do this task for me." Said the man in a robe. The young man replied. "Tell me what's the task you'll be giving?" The man in a robe replied. "This is only for you young man. This challenge requires you to survive this chamber of pain and suffering with enough pain you'll be given the seal. And that may sound easy but you are not allowed to use any kind of abilities or skills that may numb you. Now, enter the chamber the world is at risk here." The young man entered the chamber with his wide arms waiting for the pain to come. "Give it to me then!. I'll take it!" The young man was struck by arrows from above that made him flinch as he walks slowly forward. The princess grew wary of his situation. 'Chris... Can you really take the pain?' The young man did not stop walking forward and he smiled saying. "Pain... It's part of me. It is the reason why am I alive!" The young man continues... Each step he takes the more painful it gets. The light that shows the way, he walks closer... He's getting closer... And closer... Til he did arrive at the end with the man in a robe was waiting for him at the end of the chamber. The man in a robe speaks. "Does it hurt?" The young man replied. "Of course it hurts." The man in a robe replied. "Now, take your bleeding hand and place it on this obelisk." The young man puts his hand on the obelisk as the blood runs to its channels the light on the seal on the obelisk starts to glow the young man heard a voice from the obelisk whispering in his ear. 'Young man, I am satisfied with the courage you've given and this blood proves it you are worthy of your sword and this ability you'll be having for letting me help you in your journey but before you leave let me give you a gift.' The man in a robe showed the rock where the Sword of Exodus was. The voice speaks again. 'Young man, your sword will have a different form now if you let my associate take it and give it an upgrade from the sword you are seeing upon you. I'll grant you a chance that can save your life many times over for I am the seal that was from the former undying hero.' The young man gave Sade to the associate.

The process begins as the sword changes its form. After that, the man in a robe gave it back saying. "Your Sade will not be called Sade anymore for its name is now called MK. 2 for your sword glads to be infused with the spirit of the Sword of Exodus. Now head to the next memorial young man for there is no time to waste." The princess and the young man left the memorial of the undying hero an unexpected thing happened... A surprised attack commenced with no warning the two fight they're way out for they are outnumbered by them. When a light suddenly takes the enemies out. A young man with a staff that gives off a bright light saved them. "Antony?!" said the princess who was surprised that there were followed. "The Magus of Kaleidoscoped told me to follow you guys because the next seal may need my help." The young man did not reply.

They continued their journey by sundown as they head to Tribeca, the land of mountains and tall grass. A very dense country filled with wild beasts and monsters that are based in forests.

-Chapter 7 concluded-


	8. Chapter 8

Antony, the princess, and the young man ventured out into Tribeca territory as look upon the trees as tall as mountains. The three went and headed for a small village near a river where you could see a beautiful mountain where it is said that the goddess sometimes appears there to look over the land. They rested in the small village for three hours and after that, they went back in their journey in search for the memorial of the hero that can shoot down the heavens. "Hey, where is this memorial we should be looking for?" Antony asked. The young man replied. "Over there, if we follow the light that beams through that forest we could find his memorial." The princess did not reply for she is trying to find the light that is beaming over a forest... Til she did eventually find it. "The forest is over here!" They headed east to go to the direction of the light.

Meanwhile on a certain mountain...

"Hmm... Seems that they're searching for the third seal. Aren't you happy for that Goddess?" Said by George. The Goddess replied. "If it's for the sake of the world then good if they'll use it to exploit then I'll bring divine punishment upon them," George replied. "Well, one of them is your friend's son, what are you gonna do about it?" The Goddess replied. "What specific friend? Is it?" George quickly replies. "It's Catherine's son." The Goddess became quiet for a second... But she did respond. "Catherine, the Countess of Shinn huh," George replies. "After the thirteen seals are released the young man will save this world, just like the man you used to know." The Goddess replied. "Him... I do want to see if the young man would end up like him at the end of his journey. And I know that a certain magus would prevent this because his ideas, are to change the course of the fate that was bestowed upon that young man. And to prove that he can save the world without needing to have a second apocalypse." The two sat it out in the mountain watching over the trio down in the forest.

Meanwhile back at the trio...

"Hey, kid, with the other two seals can you figure out this challenge that the hero has left for you?" said by a mysterious man. "What about it? Is there something I need to do before I can get the seal?" The mysterious man replied. "Not that much really but can you go and shoot a hole in heaven with this? The challenge won't be easy for there are guards on heaven just one hole is enough using the gun of the hero." Antony sees the gun and he responded with. "Is this Ragnarok? The gun that is considered an Anti-Divine weapon." The mysterious man replied. "You're correct. Can you carry it to the sky and shoot down a hole in the heaven? That's your challenge young man." The princess replied. "Would the Goddess be mad at us if we do this?" The mysterious man replied. "No, because this is a challenge that was bestowed by the hero." The young man carried the weapon and headed to the sky using magic. Not that far in the sky but guards are already waiting for him there and a fight has commenced. Shooting the guards down while the gun is in his back. After the border, the young man brings out Ragnarok. "Ok, aim... FIRE!" The young man said that while shooting Ragnarok on to the heavens. After that, he went down with a surprise...

"Congratulations, young man you have the seal of the eyes of great distance." said by the mysterious man. "What? I didn't see the seal?" replied by the young man. The mysterious man quickly replied. "That's because the weapon is the seal." Surprised by what the man said the young man accepts the weapon into his roster. The mysterious man replied. "Leave the memorial quickly before they capture you." The princess replied. "Capture us?" Antony gave his response. "Who are they? Anyway?" The mysterious man replied. "They were the followers of destruction. if you know the legend of the hero. They are siding on the hero's destructive nature and they're gonna use those seals to revive the hero in his despair state making the second apocalypse." The young man replied. "You heard the man lets' go!" The mysterious man gave his goodbyes. The three heads out for the fourth seal a seal that can look upon in the future. They venture out towards the west where the next memorial is.

In their journey towards west, they met a man that says that Goddess wants to talk to them for a topic they need to know. So they headed to the nearest temple of communication on the direction on the next memorial.

-Chapter 8 concluded-


	9. Chapter 9

The trio headed a temple where the Goddess is waiting. "The goddess only wants to talk to the young man." Said the man who guided them to the temple. The princess and Antony waited outside of the temple while the young man entered the temple closing the gates behind him. A struck of light appeared right before his eyes and the goddess was waiting for him. The goddess speaks. "Young man, before I continue with the topic. How are you doing?" The young man replied. "Fine, I guess but please do tell me why am I called here." The goddess replied. "I want you to go to a memorial near here that represents your mother's sister. Because she has something to give you." The young man replied. "Seriously?" The goddess replies. "Yes, this is essential for your journey because she'll train your mentality to further strengthen your mind and will since you'll be handling a lot of stress from the seals you'll be getting especially the seal of the hero that has clairvoyance. And always remember your mother's teachings ok?" The young man nodded and sits on the ground to meditate. "What are you doing?" Said the goddess. "I'm sending a message towards Auntie for my visit on her memorial. You know the person who'll train me." The young man focused on his meditation 'Auntie I'll be visiting the memorial and I want you to give me guidance please.' That was the message that he'll be sending to his aunt.

After that, the young man said his goodbye to the goddess and left with both Antony and the Princess are with him. They went to the memorial of the heroine that can control the minds of both man and animal making them obey her. They arrived at the memorial with the priestesses there were seductive with there arrival in the memorial. The young man channeled his mind to try to talk to his auntie in spirit. "Auntie... Are you here the priestesses here say that you are here." The spirit began to talk. "Yes, my dear, dear Chris. You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you. So you want some guidance on your mind?" While the two where talking Antony is trying to control himself from falling out of character while he's being seduced by the priestesses. The young man speaks. "Auntie, why are you're priestesses are like this?" The spirit replied. "Because they were trained by me with the power to seduce men and even other women for that matter in a way that it prevents them from fighting back preventing violence so basically it's mind control that is keep telling you to just relax... Nothing will bother you. This is the memorial of pleasure and peace, and it represents me well and nice. People come here to relax. And your mother hasn't really been active lately so I haven't talked to her yet but if the time comes I'll tell you." The young man sees Antony slouching on the floor being too relaxed on the surrounding. "Well, tell me why should I strengthen my will even though I have a strong will already?" The spirit replied. "Your will is strong but is it resistant? Can you survive the intense challenge that one of the seals will give you? It can change once the perspective of himself, you might change significantly if you're not careful. It might corrupt you even making you fall into chaos. So here I'll give you my seal to strengthen your already strong will." The spirit starts the ritual and all of the priestesses stood up and started to circle around the young man, transferring the seal to his mind and of course, the priestesses became more clingy to the young man making the princess flustered the way the young man acted after the transfer.

"Hey, princess come here..." Said the young man in a euphoric state. "What are you doing Chris!?" Said the princess in an embarrassed face. The young man stood up from his chair and clings onto her. "Don't you worry... I'm still the same guy you know. Right?" The words that the princess heard from the young man that is still under control of the seal. "Hey, tell me are you in love with someone?" The young man continued his euphoric state while Antony is knocked out on the floor. The effect of the seal starts to spread on the air making the princess fall into a euphoric state as well. "Chris... Can you be a little bit closer to me it starts to get chilly here." Said the princess sitting on the floor. The young man became relaxed as well in this state. The spirit notices this and said. "I keep you three in this state to refresh you for your upcoming challenges and trials."

The three fell asleep on the memorial with the priestesses guarding them.

-Chapter 9 concluded-


	10. Chapter 10

Morning arises and the three woke up in separate beds wondering what happened yesterday. The young man was the first to be up. "Hey... What happened yesterday?" The young man asked one of the priestesses in the room. "You had fallen to a euphoric state due to the effects of the transfer of the seal to you. And your aunt told us to take care of you three since you're journey would be really long for the next three weeks or so." The young man replied. "Oh... May I asked what are the things I did yesterday?" The Priestess replied. "Nothing really. The three of you were like three cats on catnip rolling on the floor like small children it was actually pretty entertaining for thirty minutes. And I've prepared you guys some bags with some extra medicine just in case." The young man stood up and wore his coat. "Your judgment and senses are now sharper and better than before but please do be careful it's still sensitive so please get used to your new mindset." Said the priestess as the young man exits the room.

The three now refreshed and willing to go out now heads for their next seal on the western side of the city where the next seal is. As of now three seals has been acquired. The three did not question what happened yesterday. But for some reason, the princess became more relaxed around the young man since yesterday but they stayed focused and heads out towards the memorial that might test their new ability that can handle heavy mental stresses. The memorial looks like a small church and a man were sitting in front said. "Ah... Mr. Bathory, I was waiting for this moment but let me ask you something. Aren't you afraid?" The young man replied. "Afraid? Why should I?" The man replied. "No, not really though but someday we will be enemies but right now here's a question..." The young man became vigilant and prepared his weapon but the man stopped him. "Not now but the question is will you reach it on time that is your mission right? Or you have other plans right?" The young man holds a grudge. But before he can reply the man had already disappeared. Yet another man appeared behind a pillar. "Young man don't let that man manipulated by that man for it is not truthful." The young man digresses from that situation and started to ask the man for the challenge that the seal will give. "The seal will appear when you are at a state of clarity. So sit here and go relax to be able to communicate with the seal..." But before they went and did that a certain magus stopped them. "Chris! Duck!" A magus shoots out a beam towards the man. The man flew across the room and the young man identified the one who did that. "Mr. Nex?! What are you doing here?" The Magus of Darkness protected the young man and revealed that he is... "I am the hero that has this ability and your aunt said that there has been an increased usage of magic around my memorial so I came here to see it for my self and good thing I caught up with you three." The other two was surprised. "So your the hero that can enter a person's mind and rewrite their mind." Said by Antony. The princess gave her reaction. "I did not expect this to happen that there are still heroes that are still alive." The young man said. "Sir. Nex tell me how can I acquire your seal?" But before the man before stood up and said. "Look at you... Getting all the seals for yourself sometime later you'll regret getting all of it! HAHAHAHA!" The man was quickly killed by the young man by throwing his MK. II at him killing him quick. The magus continued his word. "Well to get my seal is to just be here." The young man kneeled and the magus started his transfer of the seal to the young man.

The princess looked outside to see if there are enemies like the two are still around them. After the transfer, a sudden explosion happened outside the young man went outside seeing that there are still some of them left and one of them has a dragon. The three fought the remaining enemies... When suddenly the young man fall to a state of change where his voice changed his eye color from a hue of green to teal. "A dragon huh? That's a divine being, let see if this can take it down." The young man released Ragnarok from his roster of weapons and tries to shoot down the quick dragon. "Hmm... He's quick I should get closer to him to be able to shoot him down." The young man became reckless for some reason that the two where questions it. The princess was worried about the collateral damage that Ragnarok can give and Antony worries about the carcass that it may cause a huge mess. The young man flew up using his accelerated time magic to get close to the dragon as much as he can. "Five seconds till impact... Five. Four. Three. Two. One... Eat this. Heaven's Spark!" The cannon shot the dragon right on its face disintegrating it and the face of the young man is filled with the joy of destruction due to the influence of the undying hero's Sword of Exodus. An alter ego was formed from the seal further making the young man understand the task of carrying seals that can destroy the world in one form or another.

During their travel. They talked about the mysterious man that tried to discourage the young man that could be one the followers of destruction. After two days of collecting data, they've found out the real name of the followers of destruction as The Foundation Of The New World. Seems like a normal group but they were behind a lot of terrorist attacks and they have been supplying many individual terrorist groups to create conflict with each other making more mess for the three to watch out for. So they headed to the safer route in about four and a half days.

-Chapter 10 concluded-


	11. Chapter 11

The three decided to camp nearby a lake in the forest where the border of the two countries of Tribeca and Fimon. Antony left to get some firewood, on the other hand, the other two were busy making the camp. The young man began to fish for their food for tonight. The princess finished fixing the camp she was surprised by the amount of fish that the young man caught. When suddenly the young man became weak and fell into his knees, his mind started to ache and his vision started to blur, he tried to stand up yet he failed the princess helped him stood up and she brought him a chair to sit on. The young man felt heavy his breath was shorter than what he normally does. A mist arrived on the lake seeing that the young man can't move on the chair which he is sitting on. "Princess get in the tent... Now! Don't worry about me I'll be fine here." The young man coughs and the princess did not hesitate and went into the tent.

The princess hid on the tent but the tent failed to protect the princess from the mist and after that, the young man came in the tent feeling a bit different from before. One of his seals on his hand started to glow... The princess wasn't in very good shape either. The young man felt the mist is the one that is doing this to him. He looked around the tent and he saw the princess on the ground feeling hot. The young man tried to treat her with some medicine but the princess stopped him. The young man felt light-headed when he felt that one of his seals is taking over him as a security measure. The young man fell on his knees again and said. "Princess are you cold?" The princess replied with a voice that is slightly altered. "Yes, I am cold can please come here and treat me." The princess hugged the young man. The young man tried to resists but his arms are too weak at the moment when suddenly a burst of ecstatic energy came through his veins. He felt the mist is now kicking him in the head and proceeds to help the princess but the princess wants something better. The princess starts to hug the young man even tighter than before resulting the young man carry her instead of resisting the young man puts the princess on the table making her feel uneased but the young man said. "Don't you worry I'll be at your care princess." The young man started to check on places that the mist might have hurt the princess. Doing this made the princess a bit more sensitive after that the young man carried the princess on her bed as he about to leave her room the princess tugged him and said. "Don't leave me..." The princess whispers those words to his ear making him feel uneasy. Making the seal and the family blood that is running through him, making the young man act like his aunt back then. He seduced the princess by calling her by her first name..."Hey, Liana why are you so cute? You're too cute for this." The princess heard what he said and became embarrassed, the young man came closer to her. The princess tried to resist the temptation that the young man is emitting on the air. The princess did not hold back and started to kiss the young man, the young man was caught off guard by what the princess has done to him and proceeds to go with it the young man savored the moment and said. "Is it hot in here? Should we take this a bit slowly or not?" The princess replied. "No, not at all when your pinning on the bed why not I take the lead?" The two fell unto the lust of the young man's influence on their family history with lust. It was described as an uncontrollable force of nature, a monster that can topple even the purest of the pure of people. The lust that the two is currently under influence is one of his family's abilities. The two went euphoric in the heat of the moment that can last for days and days. The effect of this ability that the young man has is to pleasure a person that they can feel it even after a few days. He became a separate monster of his own. His instincts as a Bathory were sharpened to last for a long, long time even weeks sometimes without stopping. His stamina is far, far greater than normal humans would have. "The night is long, let's have fun." said the young man sitting on a chair. The princess proceeds to 'entertain' the young man for the rest of the night.

Day arises and the young man was the first to be awake. He notices Antony isn't in the tent or in his room. The princess woke up feeling a weirdly after what happened last night with the young man. The young man tried to look for Antony but he went missing the two head out to try to search for Antony and the princess has some kind of thought stuck on her mind... 'I actually did those things last night?! He was a different person than what I always see.' The young man notices that the princess seems flustered. "Hey, are you ok?" Asked the young man towards the princess. "I- 'm fine... Nothing to worry about let's hurry and find let's find Antony as fast as we can." The two search the forest when they heard a cough over a bush. It was Antony and he was severely bleeding. Antony saw them and started to talk. "So... You guys were alive huh? *panting* I don't have much time left for this world. Don't you worry you guys I did not tell them the location of our camp was. I endured it and you saw a mysterious mist right? That mist supposed to be poisonous but since I knew you guys won't get affected by it I prepared a special barrier that prevents poison from coming to our camp. I was expecting this to happen. And told them by the time that I'm dead you guys are also dead so they left me here bleeding and I did the right thing for me at least leave this place now before they come back. Take my bag and GO!" Antony gave his last cough as they left the forest. The two was sad about what happened to Antony and how he saved them. The young man couldn't take the sacrifice that Antony just gave them but he has also thanked him for all the things he has done to him and the princess. They head out towards the next memorial for the next seal.

"Antony, by the time you are dead... I will remember you. You were a nice person, a great guy. A man that has an ambition of saving the world. You're a hero Antony. Your sacrifice would be remembered by the world. You've prevented a second apocalypse that might occur if we were captured and exploited by them. I promise that I'll create a memorial for you the man who sacrificed for the world."

-Chapter 11 Concluded-


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile in the world border. The goddess was talking to the guardian of the underworld. "Please call the former hero." The guardian replied. "Yes, Goddess I shall call the former hero to your heed." The Guardian called the former hero to talk with the goddess. "What is it now?" Said the former hero. "Long time no see the former hero of the land, I well, in fact, know that someone is gathering the seals of your former glory." The former hero replied. "Already know that since the seal of the undying hero has been calling his name and reacting with his spirit. And created himself an ego inside that child of hers." The Goddess replied. "I know that but it has been a long time since you were alive." The former hero replied. "You mean a REALLY long time now? I've been dead here since this world has been created by you. And I haven't even stepped on it yet." The Goddess replied. "I am much afraid that I can't do that right now not without the 13 seals." The former hero replied. "If that young man can cope with that much side-effects from those seals, which he should be feeling it right now since he has around five seals in his roster. He should be having those side-effects by now, well not that much but little by little side effects should appear now." The Goddess replied. "How did you know that he has five seals already?" The former hero replied. "One, his closest aunt always gives me updates on his favorite stepchild since she only has one. And two my seal always tells me where the young man is." The Goddess replied. "Well, it's nice that you got to talk to me again well I should go back now but do think on what the young man would do when he reaches the final seal." The Goddess left leaving a question that is now dug its own hole full of questions on the former hero. "The final seal huh... Let see if this young man can cope with this much stress on him for the next days in his journey."

Meanwhile back in the real world. "Hey, Chris have you wondered on why did you have those side-effects?" The princess said that with a bit of embarrassment that the side-effect did to both of them. "Actually, they say that these would be normal in later times in our journey as we start to have many seals collected so it'll a normal cause for us... And I know now why I should be bothered by it." Said the young man realizes what he had done to the princess. While both of them became a bit embarrassed on the topic they where talking about the young man did give an answer to the princess's question. They traveled along the lines of Fimon and Tribeca. Fimon is a country that is filled with plains and plateaus its basically one of the most successful in agricultural in the continent. Since the next memorial is in that country they headed for it. While walking through a small field they noticed a small shed in the distance seeing that there is a woman waving her hand in the distance. They, of course, headed for it and asked the woman. "Um... Miss, is there a problem?" said the princess. The woman replied. "You two met the Priestess from Layon, right? I'm the one who'll give you the details on the sixth to tenth seal. The sixth seal is about faith, faith in the people and even the world. The seventh seal is about intelligence you'll see the capabilities of your knowledge. The eighth seal is from the goddess and that seal requires you to gain sympathy from her towards giving you the seal of the heavens. The ninth seal is handling and managing armies with just your fingertips. And finally, the tenth seal is about handling the undead and understanding them. You two don't much time the sixth memorial is east from here it's close to a small river and the memorial there only appears during midday. Good luck!" The two ran towards the east since there is no time to spare.

The two arrived at the memorial but there is no one guarding the memorial it seems suspicious at first but the young man proceeds with the ritual of extracting the seal on the memorial. "I call upon the sixth seal." A spirit started to talk. "Young man... Tell me, is your faith the real thing? Faith that can be trusted even at the brink of death?" The young man replied. "Yes, I can rest assured that my faith is the real thing. I have trusted my faith since I was a child." The spirit replied. "What if you were the former hero and you were given a choice. Will you die for the sake of the world or you have another choice in mind?" The young man replied. "If I have a choice like that... My choice is to live for the world to save it even if the world becomes my enemy I'll save everyone!" The spirit replied. "That choice... No, it can't be!? I cannot believe it... Young man, you've impressed me with that choice of yours. Now I'll give you the authority to acquire this seal." The seal from the memorial started to radiate and the transfer began...

The young man felt the seal is adjusting itself in his body. After that, the young man and the princess left the memorial. "Princess, will you have faith in me? In this journey that will change the course of the world." The princess replied. "I'll give faith in you and stay right beside you til this world is eradicated of this destruction." After a small talk, they head out for the seventh seal in the north of Fimon where the elevation there might change the pace of a person's mind.

-Chapter 12 concluded-


	13. Chapter 13

Tens of thousands of years ago the land of New Earth was created after the apocalypse that destroyed the previous earth that the former hero did when he fell into despair. This former hero had many friends that were recorded in history as the helpers of the former hero. Only Thirteen of the friends of the hero became the seals that represent the hero in his former self before he fell. The goddess was a former human and a friend to the former hero and has currently one of the seals. In his previous life, the hero was doing his best in his task to protect the world. Years in his life were normal till he fell in love with one of his friends which is currently the goddess of the New Earth. They had a daughter named Iris but this was in the time where the hero was at the brink of falling to despair that destroyed the previous world and by that the girl before she became the goddess was handed one of the keys to divinity that made her a goddess later on but during the final battle between the opposition and the twelve recorded heroes the girl that later became the goddess fought the former hero. The fight was fierce making the world shatter in pieces but the divine key prevented the world to be a fallen star that can destroy them and the young girl won against the former hero in a way that she hated her self for years to come... She decapitated the former hero to stop the madness that runs to his brain. And she became a goddess using the divine key preventing the old world to disappear and she made it a separate world for the undead. One of the heroes there was named Nex, he was given the task to guard and control the activity of the underworld. There was no info about their daughter's whereabouts. It is said that the goddess was one of the reasons why the former hero fell into despair and that one of the three swords of the previous world is also the reason for his despair. The three swords... The Sword of Exodus, the sword that was wielded by the Undying Hero. The Sword of Revelation, the sword that was wielded by the Hero That Became A Priest. And The Sword of Eden, the sword of the former hero. These three swords represent the heroes that have the capability of handling intense body and mental stresses, but with the exemption of the Sword of Eden which can control the user with the sword's own mindset. This can change the user at any time and the sword was corrupted by the oppressors.

After the fall of the hero comes the destruction of all living things in the previous world killing everything and everyone in it. They say that the goddess who killed all living things did that to transfer everyone to a new world. A world that is named New Earth. The goddess separated herself into three separate entities that became the three continents. Gaia, Ayea and Threa. These three entities created countries in each of their own continents with the exception of Leyon which the Goddess herself created it for her own. The new world was a bit smaller than the previous world but it was sufficient enough to last for years to come. The lives there went back to basics again. The memorials of the thirteen heroes where spread out. Including the memorial of the goddess and the former hero.

Years went by and the young man we know now has been awakened from the slumber that protected him from the apocalypse that destroyed the previous world and one of his uncles took him up and raised him well and proper, The young man was trained to fight with magic and physically not only that he was home-schooled in his childhood, the young man was also trained to control his family's magic and skills. That molded the hero we know. This makes the young man do things way differently than the usual things in his age suppose to do. Today the young man became different with the seals now inside him. This awakens his family blood and his magic circuits became different as well and his relationship with the princess became much closer than before. We could say that the young man now matured over the years he spent in his childhood. And now they are currently traveling towards the next memorial in the north.

-Chapter 13 concluded-


	14. Chapter 14

It was nighttime and the young man was awoken by a thought... "*pants* I guess I did it again huh." Noticing a sleeping princess was beside him. The young man started to think of his plans for the upcoming days. 'Tomorrow will be the day I'll be getting my seventh seal. I can feel the seal of undying hero radiating in me. It wants me to unleash it. Wanting to fight someone these are the effects I'll have to endure for the next days of my journey as the next hero. Six seals... Six different people already gave me their trust to protect the world. I lost a friend already, should I continue on this journey?' The young man was suddenly hugged by the sleeping princess right beside him. 'I guess I can't just give up yet. I just cannot die yet... I haven't saved enough people yet. No, not yet.' The young man went back to sleep after that.

Meanwhile in an unknown location... "The young man is already at a certain point of choice where he can stop his journey there and give up or continue on this journey of many problems." "Let say that this young man is foolish enough to turn against our ideals for this world and starts to follow the footsteps of the former hero. What do think of that?" "Well, that is possible if that's the case then we should monitor this young man to keep a record of his actions. What do you think about that?" "No, we should end this young man's life and take the seals ourselves and save this world already." "All of your ideas are good but I have already planned something for him already and I just need the perfect time to do it." "Hmm... If this plan fails, I'll monitor this young man myself." Three men argued over what is the best way to handle the young man. A man there was certain that his plan on the young man would benefit everyone in the most acceptable way. "We should stop arguing and just observe the current situation of the young man and if something off happens we will act upon the case. Got it." The other men agreed on this statement.

Morning... The two prepared themselves for the next challenge on the memorial of the seventh seal. They met the guardian there which said. "This memorial will give you the seal if you satisfy the needs of the seal. For the needs of the seals is to give knowledge. If you let the seal go to your mind the seal might give itself to you if the seal is satisfied with you." The young man replied. "Then how do I do it then?" The Guardian revealed a stone tablet with words from the previous world. It translates as 'Knowledge is a weapon, it is a power that can be good or evil, but if handled correctly it can overthrow strength. But be wise if you're reading this because having great knowledge comes with greater risk of despair to once self. If so the knowledge becomes a ticking bomb if mishandled it can bring death to once self. Heed my warning user, knowledge must be handled with great courage, faith, self-control, and patience.' The ritual began and the spirit inside the stone tablet resonated and started to enter the young man's mind. Seeing that the spirit is reading the history of the young man and was surprised that he was still alive all these years... "Young man... You've been alive since the apocalypse. You've seen despair and destruction, your history you've been through but your knowledge has never let you down. And that's what I am surprised at. You are an amazing person young man, therefore, I'll give you permission to acquire this seal." The young man acquires the seal from the tablet without any hitch.

After getting the seventh seal the two continued to head north. They've prepared a camp near a small hill. When suddenly the young man saw an image on his mind... It was foresight. A foresight of what the young man will do if he was careless of his actions and choices. The young man saw a great disaster... One, that is more worst than the apocalypse that occurred tens of thousands of years ago. The image had a faceless man ruling over the destroyed land, despair was at every corner and people are killing each other over small things. And much, much more horrible things the young man saw on the image. "Was that the side-effect of the seal of the Mr. Nex. The princess took notice and started to worry about the young man's health. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" Said the princess in a worried tone. The young man replied. "I'm fine its just a side-effect just kicked in and its not good. It's from the foresight seal that I acquired from Mr. Nex and the foresight wasn't good." The princess asked. "Tell me what's the foresight was." The young man replied. "The foresight I saw was a great disaster and everyone was killing each other, though the foresight didn't have any faces on the people on it, it would seem that if we made a bad decision on our journey it might end in that disaster." The princess did not reply and the two gave themselves some time to think about what possible things that might affect the future of the world.

Another day passes and the two traveled to a forest when suddenly... An ambush happened and they were outnumbered the two ran across the forest to confuse the enemies when suddenly a bright light came and attacked the enemies that followed them one did survive. "Oh! No! The Priest had arrived! Retreat! I Repeat, Retreat!" The enemies weren't lucky with that also. A young man on a rock was standing with a sword in his hand... And said. "Hey, you didn't wait for me." The young man was surprised by the figure that was standing right in front of him. "No, It can't be!" The princess was surprised also...

Who is this man and why do the enemies fear him?

-Chapter 14 concluded-


	15. Chapter 15

A white figure on the rock finally came and showed his face towards the two. "Antony?! How? How did you survive that I thought you were dead? And where did you get that sword?!" Antony replied. "I'm always alive you guys. This sword prevents me from dying. For I have a duty to achieve before I can properly die so the sword is always saving my life in times of danger." The young man replied. "That's the Sword of Revelation. The sword that the hero who've become a priest wields it." Antony replied. "That's because he is my father. And I am the next in the family line to hold this holy relic of a weapon." The princess gave him a question. "Last time we saw you. You bled out to death. How did you live through that even though you died." Antony replied. "I told you this sword doesn't let me die like that." The two stopped questioning Antony and leaves the forests as fast and as safe as they can.

While they were walking Antony said something to the young man. "Dude, you've got to be the guy that has the biggest balls to sleep with the princess. Don't ask how I know but I'm surprised that you two did it during an enemy raid. I mean we're talking royal family ties now since you two went really rough." The young man replied. "Shh... Or else the princess might hear you," Antony replied. "You did call her by her first name during that 'night' and I thought that you two were getting really serious about how you-" the young man cuts off Antony's sentence by saying. "Let's not get to that," Antony replied. "Keep it to yourselves ok? If that side effect of yours kicked in I'll give you guys some space just tell me if the side effects are kicking in ok?" The young man did not reply from that.

Sundown is nearing and three found a small cave to stay in for the night. And the three created their camp for the night. The young man and Antony went outside for a talk. "Hey, Antony? Am I in trouble for what I did to the princess?" Asked the young man. Antony replied. "Actually... No, your not in trouble. I've been with the princess since middle school and she looks like she's not mad about what you did to her since both of you are in the age of consent am I right?" The young man replied. "Well, that is true though but will her family though?" Antony replied. "If anything happens between the two of you I'll handle the talking to the parents. Trust me on that one. And the air feels lighter than before. You should go to her by now and talk if you want. I'll be out here not messing with you two lovebirds." The young man chuckled and returned to the camp.

As the young man walks closer to the tent he feels weirder and weirder. "It seems that this time the side effect is different? Or is it something else." Said the young man as he walks inside. He saw the princess acting differently... "Liana... What's happening? Why do I feel weird?" Said the young man. The princess replied. "Oh, it's just that... It's my turn to be aggressive with you." The side effect this time its moral reversal. And they indulged in a sequence of body movements that can be only described as an exchange of body language. They're basically having a conversation using their bodies. Repeated movements goes on and on again. The princess holds tighter to the situation that they're into. The young man asked. "Do you love me?" The princess drew close to the young man's left ear saying. "Ask yourself why am I doing things that I can only do to the person I really love?" The young man smiled. "I see..." Said the young man. They continued, twisting and turning left and right. Varying in speed and intensity, their movements can create an artwork of it itself seeing that they can do this kind of love without hesitation is surprising for their age.

Meanwhile outside... "Those two can really make a lot of noise. But it's for the better." Antony sat there till the two had already fallen asleep. They have a big day tomorrow.

Morning arrives. "Hey, you two. Congratulations." Said Antony. The young man replied. "Why are you congratulating us?" Antony replied. "The whole kingdom knows that you two are lovers and apparently the whole kingdom is celebrating." The princess replied. "How did they know that?" Antony replied. "While I was on patrol outside there was a traveller that past-by while I was guarding and you two where making A LOT of noise and he asked who's the person inside. And I did not realized that he knew the princess and Chris so that explains a lot I guess..." The princess replied. "Well, its better that they know than not knowing that me and Chris are in a relationship." Antony replied. "Well, I'm surprised that you can fall in love, no, that you can have a relationship with a guy. The Liana I knew back in middle school was denying confessions left and right. Man, I'm so proud of you." The princess fell into embarrassment. " You don't have to tell him that..." Said the princess. "Well, you should stop teasing her and let's go to the next memorial.

They ventured south for their next memorial.

-Chapter 15 concluded-


	16. Chapter 16

As the three were venturing south they came across a small village where the people there identified the young man's face. "Hey, young man long time no see." Said the old man who greeted the young man. "Good morning, are you feeling any better since the last time I've visited?" Replied the young man. "Oh, I'm feeling young as ever. Say aren't you gonna visit your mom's grave today? You know it's her birthday today right?" Said the old man. "Here take this flowers, these are your mother's favorite ones." Said the old woman. The princess gave her response. "Chris, you know these people?" The young man replied. "Of course they're my mother's friends in this village since she always goes here whenever's she's in need of flowers in the house and the tea here is great. And the next memorial is near here so why not, right?"

They stayed in the village after a long journey. The young man asked the two. "Guys, I have to go to my mom's grave." The princess replied. "Can I go with you? I would want to see your mom grave too. Not for the reasons you're thinking right now." The young man replied. "If her spirit is there, sure. I would be cool that you would meet my mom." The two went to a very small forest beside the village and fog starts to thicken in the area as they walk inside the forest. The princess asked. "Chris, do you know where are we going?" The young man replied. "Yes, trust me." While there walking the fog ends and sunlight was shining upon a grave with an engraving saying. 'For the Countess that trusted us. Catherine Bathory. ? - 105 D.G' The princess was astounded on the flowerbed that surrounds the grave. "So the people here really like your mother even though she was The Countess right?" The young man sits on the ground in the center of the flowerbed and the young man placed the flowers in front of the grave and said. "Mother, if you're here please resonate." The flowers in front of him glowed for a sec and a spirit started to talk. "Chris? Is that you?" The young man replied. "Yes, mother. It's been a long time and happy birthday too." The spirit replied. "Who's the person next to you? Is she your girlfriend or something?" The young man replied. "Yeah, you could call it that." The spirit used her physical form of a young lady to have at least a better way of having a conversation. "So this is the lucky girl then huh?" The spirit notices her eyes. "Is she from the Layon family?" The young man replied. "Yes, she's currently the princess of the kingdom." The spirit replied. "She's cute, I'd say your aunt would be very proud on your girlfriend. And also you're one courageous young man for falling in love with a princess. So how far you two went?" The princess replied with an embarrassed face. "Define how far... Please." The spirit replied. "Don't tell me... Chris, have you slept with this girl and made contact?" The young man replied. "Yes... A couple of times now actually..." The spirit replied. "You know taking advantage of our abilities is wrong you know that right? Not that I'm mad about or anything, it's just... Don't overuse it like your aunt, ok?" The young man nodded and the princess responded. "He's not at fault here. I was the one who did not tell him to control himself." The spirit replied. "Hmm? I guess you're at that age anyways but by the time you return here for the next visit, you should have a child by that. Promise your mother that, ok?" The young man and the princess left the grave after both of them said their goodbyes. "My, my. He has grown a bit normally than what I've expected to..." Said the spirit as the two walks away.

The princess looked at the young man while they're walking... The princess imagines the young man as a person that may change or destroy the world for they could make a mistake that might change the pace of the world. They'll be recorded in the books of history as heroes or as villains.

But as they return to the village they saw two people their that is awfully familiar...

"Hey, can't you wait? Sir. Prince!" Said the unknown girl holding a grimoire. "Ok, Okay sure. I'll wait." Replied by an unknown guy.

"Are they?" Asked the princess. The other two sees the young man and the princess. "Hey, are they..." Said the unknown man. "Us?!" said the young man.

The confusion begins... I guess.

-Chapter 16 Concluded-

[Authors note: I'll be updating the story now on Friday's but for today I'll upload this chapter]


	17. Chapter 17

The young man and the princess met their opposites. In which the difference is just the gender. "Hey, if your me then what's your name?" Said the young man. "Name? Oh, my name is Christine Bathory. Yours?" Replied by the young woman. "Chris Bathory... So this is me if I was a woman huh." Said the young man in his response to his opposite. The prince asked the princess for her name. "Name is Liana." The prince nodded and proceeds with a reply. "Mine's Liam nice to meet you." With a handshake and a pat in the back done they had conversations.

"So you two currently seven seals. Same here I guess." Said the young woman. The young man asked. "Did you already found the next monument?" The prince replied. "Oh, yeah its right round the church in the near the cliff." The young man replied. "Lets go then!" The four headed to the church where they found Antony in the church. "Hey, you guys the spirit is already waiting for you guys." They went to the monument at the back and they saw the spirit. "You four will be the ones who'll be getting this seal. I guess the challenge would be, how about you fight yourselves and make me feel satisfied." The young man replied. "Fight each other... You mean?" The spirit replies. "Yes, fight your opposite. Till I'm satisfied." The four fought. Each of them where in equal ground almost the same power level. They fought hard and they fought real. The young man fought his female counterpart and the princess fought her counterpart.

"For a female counterpart, I'm impressed with the progress I made." Said the young man. "You taken the words right out of my mouth." Said the young woman in reply. Antony arrives at the scene. "My, my the young man is fighting. And can barely see there physical appearance, they fight real fast. On the other hand here the princess is doing her best. Their fight is on how fast can you cast a spell. And her magic isn't failing her it seems." Said Antony standing with the spirit watching them. "Sir. Antony, the young man is different from what I expected, he's fighting his own self yet he looks like his winning. His female counterpart is a complete copy of him yet he finds a way to out edge his female counterpart even though it doesn't looked that much, but if you are fighting yourself and you out paced it. It means that you can overcome yourself by being smarter than yourself. Sounds crazy but that young man outsmarted his female woman and anytime now his female counterpart will lose to him." Said the spirit.

The four fought and the young man defeated his counterpart so as the princess too. Both of them won in their own ways. And the spirit rejoiced on the two saying. "The future is now settled but if you chose the wrong thing in the near future young man that strength of yours will kill you one day. So here have this seal." The spirit gave his seal to the young man and their counterparts are starting to disappear saying their last words. "I guess I wasn't enough for myself to be strong but at least I get to fight my own self." Said the young woman as she disappears. "Always follow your heart me. The young man needs it, trust me." Said the prince as he disappears. After that the young man said his respects for the two and leaves with Antony and the princess for the next memorial. They head southeast this time.

-Chapter 17 concluded-


	18. Chapter 18

The young man, the princess, and Antony left the village and they're heading southeast this time for the next memorial is there. But they were stopped and were ambushed by a group of bandits that they assume that they are part of the organization.

They fought the opposition and they were really outnumbered until Antony had an idea. "Guys! Get behind me!" Said Antony. The two hid behind Antony as he raises the Sword of Revelation and said. "I call the soldiers of light to assist me in this battle." Three knights in full-bodied armor arrived and were ordered by Antony to help him attack the opposition. The battle was fierce and now they increase their chances in winning.

An hour passed and the battle was still raging on until the enemy opposition called for a retreat as they decrease in numbers but fortunately Antony captured one of the captains of the enemy and said. "Are you with them? Tell me!" Said Antony. The captured person did not reply and Antony was angered by it. "Antony, don't get mad, let me talk to him." Said the young man. As Antony pins the captured man on a tree. The young man starts to questions him. "Let me ask you this. Are you part of the organization called 'Followers of Destruction'?" The captured person replied. "So what if I am? Huh, what are you gonna do then?" The young man replied. "Then tell us everything on what they're up to." The captured person replied. "Dunno what they're planning." The young man signals Antony and knocks the captured man out cold. "I have someone who's better than us getting information. Follow me." Said the young man.

The three, went east where they found a small clinic near outside of a village. They went into the clinic where they saw a man sitting behind a desk. "Oh, Mr. Bathory! What can I help you and long time no see too." Said the man behind the desk. The young man replied. "Yes, is the doctor here I have a patient here that is badly injured. And we need his assistance." The man replied. "Oh, the doctor is in I'll call him out." The man went inside the room and called the doctor. "Oh, Chris! So this is the patient?" Said the doctor as he walks in the room with the man behind the desk. "Yeah, he's badly injured and needs help and he did tell us what was the problem so we brought him to you." Said the young man. "So the usual examination for this fellow?" Said the doctor. The young man replied. "Yup! And please make sure to make him talk because we don't know what illness he has." The doctor replied. "Oh, I'll do my very best Chris let the professionals do their jobs." The doctor went in with the patient.

Inside the room with the doctor... The patient wakes up tied to a chair. "Oh, I see you're awake now. We're currently doing an examination of you so please answer the following questions, ok? Nurse, give me my examination tools for this." my Said the doctor. The nurse gives the doctor a pair of nose-head pliers. "Now, lets began the examination..." Said the doctor as he begins to examine the patient... The interview has made the patient say his problems. The patient screams as he was getting examined, I guess the patient isn't really used to exams.

-Chapter 18 concluded-


	19. Chapter 19

An hour later in the examination and the doctor began with his operation to the patient. "Nurse, give me my mallet. The rubber one." Said the doctor as he operates the patient. "Record his words, the important ones only, ok?" Said the doctor to the nurse. The operation consists of heavy dislocation of body parts, heavy blows to his upper abdomen, extraction of glands. But the patient is in the great care of the doctor. "So you say how many they were?" Said the doctor. The patient replied. "Tens... Of millions... Please stop this please..." The patient begged the doctor. "No, no we're not done yet. Where are they heading?" Asked the doctor. "North, or any place that has people in it. That's all I know! They're coming from the abandoned cave town and the majority of them are demi-humans." Said the patient in reply. The doctor injects the patient with a drug that suppresses pain and it did stop the bleeding. The nurse finishes her report and sends it to the man out in front. The doctor grabs a sledgehammer and says. "Time to sleep, you poor soul."

Meanwhile outside... "Mr. Bathory the results arrived!" Said the man behind the desk. "Hmm... This is bad. This is REALLY bad." Said the young man. The princess replied. "Tell us! What's the problem?" The young man replied. "It's coming... The worst fear of this world is coming. A war of that can wipe this world." Antony did not ask but he did reply. "Where are they heading? And what's their objective?" The young man replied. "They don't have a specific objective but to release chaos and destruction throughout the world. And they're bringing a lot of soldiers. And they'll arrive at the central kingdom in three months." The princess replied. "Layon is the biggest kingdom here so if we warn everyone now and take refuge in my kingdom we may save a lot of people. So we must warn my kingdom first." The young man replied. "Good idea, Hey can you send this info to the magus association of Shinn. And Antony can you call the other quartet members to come to Layon, we need to have as much help as we can." The three left the clinic and they headed towards Layon. They're moving at a fast pace than they're usual pace.

Meanwhile at the magus association... "What!? A war?! By whom exactly?" Asked by one of the head magus. "I think it says here that the Followers of Destruction are behind this war." Said Alice. "Antony said that they need our help and we need to go to Layon as soon as possible." Said Franc. "If so then we need to call the attention of the other maguses, this war will be the downfall of this world." The other maguses did not answer back but they did agree to go to Layon for a meeting.

Meanwhile, the three arrived at Layon before sundown. "I'll go to the castle to inform my father. Antony calls everyone to the main hall for an announcement. Chris meet the head magus of the kingdom. I'll meet you guys later." Said the princess as they split up to their respective places. Antony called everyone this includes some guards. They were cheering that the Head Priest has returned but what they don't know is the news that they'll hear. The young man head for the home of the Head Magus and apparently the Head Magus is actually The Magus of Kaleidoscope. "Young man! I heard the news from you. So A war is about to break out? And you only have eight seals with you?" Said the magus. The young man replied. "How can I get the five seals?" The magus replied. "The remaining seals can only appear if you did something that the spirit likes and they don't have memorials so you have to figure the remain five seals. But here's a hint you already met the other two seals." The young man took the hint heads off to the main hall where Antony is.

"Everyone! I have good news and a very, very bad one as well. I shall tell you the bad news..." Antony explains the situation currently. "Now, now everyone, don't panic. For hope is always with us. This young man right here already has eight seals in his roster and with my Holy Army, we do have a chance of winning this great war that is coming. This main hall would be our greatest stronghold for the war so we need to barricade to strengthen this building and we need everyone's cooperation here and I almost forgot there would be people from other small towns will come here for shelter. For now, we must prepare ourselves for the upcoming days. And it seems that the king has already been informed about this situation and he said that we must keep our hopes up for the upcoming war and we must move quickly so we could prepare ourselves to this war. The king also said that he has his trust to us and this young man that has eight seals already." Antony explains his plan for this war. The young man, on the other hand, is thinking about who are those two spirits that he already met. The princess monitors the development of the plan of Antony.

Three days have now passed and the young man hasn't figured it out yet. But a beam of light came from a mirror in the young man's room and it seems that he got supposed to be the tenth seal for the reason of getting the trust of a whole kingdom without fear. Antony summons his Holy Army that consists of millions of knights, lancers, and archers. He told his army his plan and the positions of each group of knights would do in this war. Citizens from other cities are coming with some of their soldiers joining the army to assist them.

Another day passed and the young man called the princess for a chat. "Liana... Can I really do this because I only have nine seals in me? And we're talking about an army here." The princess hugged the doubted young man saying. "Chris, don't be like that. We've come a long way now and we don't wanna waste it right? And if you are scared of turning like the previous hero. I'll be here with you on your side, so don't be scared." The young man replied. "Thanks, Liana. But if my time limit comes in... I want you to get away from me as soon as you could I don't wanna hurt you or anyone." The princess quickly cuts the young man off. "No, I won't even if it hurts I'll be with you. And I don't want to see you suffer. I want you to live without regret. Because I love you and we already did things I can only do to my beloved one and that would be you and I don't wanna see you in pain or having regrets." The young man started to tear up. "Liana... Thank you again and please be with me till the end. Even if I fall I want you to be with me." Said the young man as his tears fall slowly. The princess continued to hug the young man to calm him down. "For a man you are, crying is your strong suit. You may not notice but every time you sleep with me you do cry in your sleep and I notice that you have regrets in your life and I want to remove that from you. I want you as my lover to be happy and caring as you are today." Said the princess as she starts to tear up as well. The young man kisses the princess saying. "Then I'll do my best. I'll promise you a world with no regrets." The princess replied. "I'm glad that I have you." The two sat down and relaxed after that.

Later that night... "Young man... I call upon you... Your promise... Can you hold it?" Said by an unknown voice. The young man suddenly was woken in an unknown world. "I'm glad your awake, you want tea?" Said the female spirit. "Where am I?" Said the young man in reply. "You are in a special world that I created and since you did satisfy my requirements. On you being an open person I imagined. I was a puppeteer before this and you were like my husband back then. But your openness is a special trait that even though you have things in the past that were horrible. Your openness did overcome that and since you were with the princess of this land as your lover. It actually looks like you are reliving my life back then. Anyway here's your tenth seal." And with that, the young man wakes up later on after that.

War is truly coming. With a week and a half left in the enemies arrival, the preparations are about to be finished. And ten seals were acquired by the young man yet he still did not know the hint that the Magus of Kaleidoscope gave.

-Chapter 19 concluded-


	20. Chapter 20

Five days left before the war starts and the young man felt heavy in his chest and he knew his time is nearing. But he has a promise to achieve for his loved one. "This is for Liana. If it takes over my body I'll use it to achieve my promise. A future without regret." Said the young man to himself. The young man wondered. "If the spirit from last night said that. Her loved one was has a similar personality to me... I should ask my mother with that." The young man created his mother's altar and he summons her. "So I heard that you're going off to war..." Said the spirit. "Mother, more on that later but I have a question do you know a hero that was a puppeteer? She said to me that I had a similar personality as her husband any clues on who is the person?" Said the young man. The spirit replied. "That heroine's name is Alice, she's different from the Alice in your school. Her Husband was the Undying hero and his name was Ruben. And apparently, she does have a point." The young man replied. "What point?" The spirit replied. "You made a promise to your lover, right? She had the same experience as your lover. Minus the aggressiveness in the bed that is." The young man replied. "Mother... What shall I do if I fall like the previous hero." The spirit replied. "Chris, that won't happen not on my watch. I don't want my only son to suffer the same fate as the previous hero. But I think that won't happen. Because I have a feeling that you have planned something, whatever is that plan I will say. Good luck. Falling to despair is a pessimistic choice and I don't want that. You only need three seals to complete the seals to defeat them. My time is up I guess, I'll remind you that you always have someone always looking up to you. Ok?" The spirit disappeared.

Meanwhile outside... Antony and Franc are preparing the soldiers for the upcoming wave of enemies. Alice is with the other maguses. The princess is in the main hall comforting the affected villagers. The young man came to the castle to talk to the king. "Your majesty... I have something to ask you, where is the memorial of goddess here?" Said the young man. The king replied. "Well, one of our oracles here can guide you where it is. And you hold the future of this kingdom and this world, my daughter will be the next queen someday. I'm glad that she met you. Your mother was nice to everyone even though she was a countess. Now, time is ticking you must go now if you want to talk to the goddess." The young man left and went underground for the memorial is under the castle.

The young man summoned the goddess. "Oh, young man you called?" Said the goddess. The young man replied. "I have a question. Where do I find the remaining three seals?" The goddess replied. "I know that the Magus of Kaleidoscope gave you a hint right? The two spirits you already met. You can call them if you know their names that is. And the last seal is..." A loud explosion occurred outside cutting the communication between the young man and the goddess. "Damn..." Said the young man as he runs outside to see what's going on. What he saw outside is... War, it finally began and the knights under Antony's guidance is forming the formation that they planned. The young man ran towards the outer wall where the soldiers are running towards. "Antony, is it starting already?" Said the young man. Antony replied. "Yes, but we have everything controlled here." Antony's knights are standing straight. In their shining white armor, glimmering in the rain that started to pour down upon them. As the enemy soldiers are rushing towards them. "Men! Remember this! Stand your ground and never look back. Defend your ground, if the enemy gets close to you attack them with everything you got!" The formation consists of knights in the front line with lancers supporting them and shielders as vanguards defending the knights in front. And a line of archers at the back as insurance. Antony is at the wall overseeing the war along with the group of maguses that are giving off support magic. The explosions occur because of the explosive magic that the enemy use. The young man sees the horrors of war again... "I guess it's like this again. War, the horrible things in it that occur is now common to me. Seeing that I survived the apocalypse. I still feel sick a bit seeing this again, the memories..." Antony looked at the young man and said. "Chris, I see you're a man filled with fear and regret seeing your mother and father fighting the previous hero and you are afraid of turning like the previous hero, right? Let me give you something to liven up your soul." Antony released a key from his sword saying that this key will awaken the seals that might help him in this situation. And three seals from his roster responded. The seal of his aunt, The seal of the Undying Hero, and the seal of Mr. Nex.

The seal of the Undying Hero separated from the young man's body and it created a physical form for itself. The form it took was a man with a sword that was the Sword of Exodus. The man speaks. "Finally I'm gonna be in this war now!" The young man asked the man who appeared from his seals. "Who are you, sir?" The man replied. "My name is Cross. I am the physical manifestation of the seal of the Undying Hero and I am currently wielding the Sword of Exodus. Now, I understand you're the situation and I don't want you to be confused but hear me out here... I just want to beat the heck out of people!" The man with the Sword of Exodus ran away towards the battlefield to join in. The young man did not follow the man. Because he saw what he can do in his capability. The man already killed 15 enemy soldiers. And he's just getting started. The man was a pure born killer, he went to the battlefield like he has a death wish.

The battle is just getting started. And many had already fallen. Both sides had a fair share of casualties yet the continue on fighting. The Knights were called for a reason. To prove that they are worthy for their victory and to those who fall from the battlefield means they were not worthy of the victory. Fights are now getting really serious now. And the young man's life isn't gonna last much longer.

-Chapter 20 concluded-


End file.
